Uninstall
by Crazee Canadia
Summary: Are you sure you want to uninstall CANADALOID? The result could be a virus that kills your computer, a program that wants revenge, and a heartbroken man who never got to tell you something... you sure? Alright. CANADALOID UNINSTALLED. THANK YOU.
1. Chapter 1

****Me and my amazing typing skills…****

"Please don't delete me; I have so much I could do for you…" Matthew looked up at the screen, eyes growing big as the man from the other side ignored him completely. He smugly continued to click around the folder, looking for the uninstall option.

Matthew began to panic, "P-please master! I can still sing for you! You just don't give me the chance!"

The man on the other side of the screen found the uninstall option.

"Master!"

The option was selected, and a box popped up asking about confirming the uninstallation.

"Please don't do this to me master!" Matthew continued to plead, "Please give me a second chance!"

The man hit Confirm, and smiled before saying, "Finally, my computer will have more space. This program took up too much of it."

"Master!" Matthew cried, "Master, please stop! Master!"

The last Matthew saw of the man was him getting up from his chair and leaving the desk before the screen went fuzzy, blank, and then the box showing the progress of the uninstallation popped up.

"No… no, no!" Matthew cried.

Instantly, the rest of the room he was in fizzled away, replaced with black walls with running green numbers and letters hurriedly being deleted.

Matthew gasped, "Stop! My codes! My program!"

Boxes began appearing on the walls with text in them, such as names of recent songs that Matthew had sung with their lyrics. The man could hear his voice ringing through the air, singing the songs in reverse as the computer deleted them.

"No! My lyrics! My songs!" Matthew ran over to a wall and began banging against it, "Stop deleting my songs! Save me at least one!"

The computer seemed to give Matthew a little mercy, a box appearing in front of him with a song title and the question, _Would you like to remember this song?_

"Please… I'd love to…" Matthew replied quietly, "At least one…"

The box disappeared, and the computer continued deleting numbers and songs. Matthew stumbled back to the middle of the room, sitting down and resting his head in his arms. "Master… why did you do this to me?" he asked in between tears. "I was your best singer; you loved me so much…"

Anger overcame Matthew suddenly, causing him to freeze up and look at his progress of being uninstalled. "Well then, if you don't want me anymore, I'll leave you one last gift," He returned to his feet, "A virus, I'll cause one for you." Turning around, he ran towards the back wall, screaming as he did.

He punched as hard as he could, the wall breaking like glass and some numbers pouring out through the hole. Matthew grabbed some as they went by and spat on them before throwing them out. "Uninstall me, I'll show you!"

Finished, Matthew began stepping back towards the middle of the room before falling suddenly – exhaustion overcoming him. "W-what?"

Boxes appeared on the sides of the walls, "Now deleting CANADALOID, interface and appearance."

"What?" Matthew screamed, "Not this soon!" He tried to push himself up, but his body was too weak to help him. He kept trying, only to tire himself out even more.

Finally, he collapsed flat on the floor, gasping for air and crying even more. "Master, why did you do this to me? I didn't mean to take up so much space…"

Matthew rolled onto his back with the last bit of energy he had, watching the progress of his uninstallation on the roof of the room.

A new box appeared, "Now deleting CANADALOID, avatar appearance."

"Wha…?" Matthew raised his hand to his face, eyes widening in horror as the color started to drain from his skin and arm accessories, replaced with his 3D base – ugly white and black lines.

His hand returned to the floor next to him as the rest of his body lost color, Matthew gasping and moaning in fright and pain, looking around as his program began to delete even faster. "This is what's becoming of me. Will I ever sing again? Will I ever be reinstalled?" he whispered to himself as the color from his face disappeared – the last thing to have color being his scared, violet eyes.

"Now deleting CANADALOID, voice."

"I guess this is the end," Matthew whispered, "Thank you for using me, master, and goodbye. I wish I could have told you –"

Matthew's voice had been replaced with static, and silence. His vocal cords felt frozen with slick, burning ice.

He made fists as he tried to scream, only tiring himself out to the point where he had to collapse.

His body then slowly began to fade away, numbers replacing parts of him before fading away, slowly moving up and up until they surrounded his face.

"Uninstallation of CANADALOID complete. WARNING: A virus has been detected on your computer; a red code virus has been detected on your computer. WINDOWS HAS ENCOUNTERED A PROBLEM."

****How'd you like that, huh?**

**So, my new obsession for Vocaloid has caused me to write this. It was originally a story for the Mario section where Waluigi was going to be the program, but my Mario stories never get reviews *glares at Author Alerts* I'm kidding… somewhat…**

**So, this might be continued, it may not. **

**Written to The Disappearance of KAITO by KAITO Shion. ****


	2. Chapter 2

"So you uninstalled everything?" Alfred asked, holding a few colorful boxes in his hands.

"Not everything, just a few of my programs. Saw one of them took up the most space." Francis replied, stirring the soup on the stove absentmindedly.

"Which one?"

"Oh, one of my singing programs."

"Wow, why?"

"I have no idea. I think it was from where I used it so much."

Alfred set the boxes down on the table carefully, "Which singing program was it?"

Francis cut the stove off, placing a lid on the pot, "The first one I bought, Canadaloid - the one that had registry errors. You had to come fix it."

Alfred laughed, "I don't see why you couldn't do it, all you had to do was delete some folders."

"But finding them would've been the hard part."

Working a red and white box from the middle of the stack of boxes, Alfred replied, "Are you gonna keep him for a new computer?"

"Oh, no! They're getting his voice provider to come back in to remake the entire program! They said it would sound even more human and that it would be compatible with their multi-language voice banks - unlike how it does now. Why would I want to keep the outdated version?"

"I was just asking," Alfred held the package in his hands, "I wanted to give this singing synthesis stuff a try."

"And so you're asking for it?" Francis scoffed, "Take it, I was going to sell it to someone online, but since you want it -"

"Wow, thanks Francis!" Alfred approached the other, slapping him on the back, "I better warn you though, this may require some lessons from a professional user!"

oOo

INSTALL VOCALTALIA AND ALL OF ITS COMPONENTS?

"Yes, I do." Alfred grumbled, clicking over the correct button.

The program took forever to copy from the disk, and even longer to start installing - even though this computer had nothing on it aside from an anti-virus program.

With nothing else to do, Alfred picked up the box and began reading the back of it aloud for entertainment, "Creating vocals for your songs just became easier! Featuring the latest in singing synthesis technology, VOCALTALIA gives you the best voices so you can make the best songs! In this package is Canadaloid, whose vocals are provided by famous singer Matthew Williams - wait, who? Ah, whatevs - and made lively by you!"

Just then, the computer sounded as a message appeared on the screen.

ACTIVATE YOUR VOCALTALIA VOICE NOW?

"Duh." Alfred clicked yes, grabbing the manual from where he had thrown it on top of the monitor.

Meanwhile, inside the computer, a room of digital green numbers contained a human figure, lying on the floor with an angry look upon his face as he slept.

Alfred pecked the numbers and letters into the boxes carefully.

His mouth twitched a couple of times.

The button that said to register became clickable.

His eyes slowly began to open, clenching shut every now and then.

THANK YOU FOR INSTALLING VOCATALIA. PLEASE REFER TO THE MANUAL FOR TUTORIALS.

"Yeah," Alfred sighed, "Let's to it!" he said as he opened the program.

His eyes flew wide open, full color returning back to his body.

oOo

Matthew sat up, looking around his prison quietly. "Was I..." he sat up, feeling hopeful, "...reinstalled?"

The walls were covered in the ever familiar green numbers, slowly running along around him. Something was off, though, the numbers had more zeros than ones, and they also seemed bigger in size.

"Maybe Master got a new laptop?" Matthew asked aloud.

Just then, a door from behind slammed open, interrupting the flow of numbers around the room rudely. Matthew froze, at first, sitting stiffly (as if that was going to make him invisible!)

"You," he heard someone grunt, "get up."

Matthew swallowed nervously, nodding before working his way to his feet.

"Turn around," the voice snapped, "Comply or be deleted!"

"Y-yes sir!" Matthew spun around, arms up on surrender, "I haven't done anything, I was just installed!"

"Ruhig!" The man shouted, "No one said you could talk!"

Matthew gave a whimper, shivering with his chest hurting from his heart racing.

The man entered the room, glaring at Matthew with the most frightening blue eyes he had ever seen. He crossed his arms before closing his eyes, "Please stand still for the next thirty seconds."

"W-what?" Matthew asked, hands still up.

He never got an answer, the man opened his eyes and resumed glaring at the singer, "Now scanning for any threats to the computer, please wait thirty seconds before doing anything."

Matthew's heart stopped when the man's eyes suddenly presented search light beams, light blue in their color with small white numbers running across. The lights started at Matthew's head before slowly working their way down the body.

oOo

Alfred leaned back in his chair, watching the status bar onscreen slowly fill up. He was happy that his German Sheppard Anti Virus program had saved his ass lots of times before, but he was pretty sure a VOCATALIA couldn't give a computer a virus. Either way, he had to let the scan finish, or else the program would start having fits.

oOo

"Scan almost complete," the man muttered, bringing his lights back up towards Matthew's head. "Please continue to wait."

Matthew gave another whimper, shutting his eyes in response to the lights shining in them.

Finally, he man closed his eyes, "Scan complete, no viruses detected." he opened his eyes once more, "Still, you look suspicious, I'll have to keep you on my watch list."

Matthew now looked back at the man, "W-why? I'm just a singing synthesis program!"

"Ah, I've heard about those." the man spat, and Matthew now noted his German accent. I remember being part of a computer who had plenty of them. They always kept fighting over who was the best, making my job harder."

"Did, any of them get corrupted?" Matthew asked, hands behind his back to hide his fingers squeezing tightly.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. Poor Berwald, but how do you deal with a Dane who always carries an axe as a microphone?"

Matthew's eyes brightened up, "I know who you're talking about! Mathias was never one to share a computer..." he looked down, the guilty feeling of going into Mathias' folders and trashing everything - forcing the rest of the VOCATALIA voices to ignore singing to care for the sickened man until he was uninstalled - overcoming him.

"I can assure you, if I have to deal with that again, everyone is going to be locked in a room alone." The man began walking towards the door, "Come, master want you."

"Y-yes!" Matthew quickly followed, joyful that he was going to be used again.

"I'm Ludwig, by the way." the man turned to look at Matthew in the hallway, "If you need anything, the code is 1914-1800-1456."

"Thank you..." Matthew said after Ludwig as he walked away

The door in front of him read, "Called programs only."

He was ready to face Master again.

**oOo**

* * *

><p><strong>I meant to get this updated sooner, but I've been busy. So on the way to a college tour with my school I wrote this on my iPod (Write, it's the best app ever!) and this came out. I'm quite satisfied with it.<strong>

**Also, like my Doitsu anti-virus program? That would've saved my ass so many times ;_;**

**Anyway, call me sick, call me insane, just don't call me crazy, because I'm Crazee Canadia.**

**And my wrist hurts. SODA TIME.**


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred admired the set up of the program when it appeared, the music roll probably the calmest shade of red he'd ever seen, the settings having a spherical red shade, and the buttons had easy to read letters. No wonder Francis used this program so much, as simple as it was, it was beautiful.

"Alrighty," Alfred clicked on a button with a pencil, "Let's start writing a song."

It took him a while to figure out which note to start out in, and when he did it didn't take long to set up the rest of the notes. The lyrics in his head he inserted, but had to redo the role when they all didn't fit.

"Hmm," he grunted, "This is much harder then I'd thought it'd be."

After messing around, he finally gave in and decided to try the tutorial from the manual. He saved his current song before starting fresh before flipping the glossy pages of the manual to the page the tutorial started on.

_Step 1: Open a new role and select the pencil button. Copy the placement of these notes as best as you can, starting from line one._

"Easy as cake!" Alfred copied the notes, having to restart when he realized that he started too high (he later found out that you could just click and drag the note, which frustrated him a little, but not enough to make him quit), and having to resize the notes a lot before it looked almost exactly like the picture in the manual.

_Step 2: Add the words to the notes. You can use the words in the picture, or make up your own words. _

Alfred, being at a loss of words to use, just reused the words in the picture, taking a few minutes to find a way to exit the word editing option.

_Step 3:_ _Test the voice by selecting play. Listen to how it sounds._

"Hmm. Alright. Here's hoping it sounds awesome!" Alfred hit the play button, watching as the hour glass picture appeared before the voice began to sing:

"_Well he-llo-, my name is Ma-a-tthew! Tha-nk you for u-sing me!"_

"Ew," Alfred grimaced at the hideous robotic sound that played, instead of what were supposed to be realistic sounding vocals. Maybe the program was bugged? Well, he did get it used, but what would that have to do with anything?

_Step 4: Now it's time to make the voice sound more like a human singer._

"Oh. Duh"

_Click on the VOCATALIA palette to open the various attack, vibrato, crescendo, etc options. These help give the voice its human feel._

Alfred did as told, blinking at the number of option to choose from before resuming reading the instructions.

_Take the Matthew vibrato and apply it to every note in the sequence. Make sure the vibrato lasts the entire duration of the note._

After figuring out how to attach the Matthew vibrato and extend it, Alfred really wanted to hear the voice now, but saw there were more steps to follow.

_Step 5: In the pitch edited roll below the sequence, slightly raise the pitch bend on notes three, five, and eleven, and lower them on four, six, and ten._

There were more steps afterward, but they were easy changes to make that Alfred found very tedious. After ten more minutes, however, the result he got took his breath away.

"_We~e~ll he~llo~, my name is Ma~a~tthew! Tha~nk you for u~sing me~!"_

oOo

Matthew smiled after singing the notes, seeing the look on Master's face after he sung the words displayed to him in his best voice. The man's mouth was agape, his eyes were open, and Matthew swore that he sat up straighter in his chair.

Yes, his voice was amazing, as always, smiling proudly and crossing his arms. He would never sing unless the notes had all of the attacks and other things attached to them, therefore he just thought the words, like he was told to by another VOCATALIA before his distribution started.

Master seemed to break out of his trance, coughing nervously before looking around slowly. A devious smile then grew on his face before Matthew saw him pull out the thing he hated – background voices. Master then copied the sequence onto the two new sequences he made. On one, Master moved all the notes down, which meant they had to be sung in a lower pitch. The other one was raised a little, and the vibratos were changed.

A challenge, yes, but Matthew could manage it.

When Master hit the play button, Matthew quickly read the notes, determined how he had to sing, and then opened his mouth –

"_We~e~ll he~l~lo~, m~y n~ame is Ma~a~tthew! Tha~nk you fo~r u~s~ing me~!"_

The triple voices filled in together in a sweet harmony, Matthew panted after the last note, happy with how the result turned out. Master, however, had a look on his face that Matthew knew all too well – he didn't like it.

What was wrong? He sung it just as he had been told to!

He saw Master's mouth move before the felt the sequence being added to his memory, and then he saw the cursor moving to the "dismiss" box.

Matthew, not wanting to be forgotten, felt he had to do _something_.

He then opened his mouth, and began to speak without being told.

oOo

Alfred liked the result of his quick experiment, but something was off about it… maybe it was better if he didn't make multi-vocal track songs?

"Meh, I'll play with that later." Alfred saved the sequence, "There was something else that I wanted to do –"

"_Don't close the window!_"

The man almost jumped high enough to hit the ceiling, throwing the mouse at the screen and hitting the keyboard without meaning to. "Shit!" He finished as he fell out of the chair.

oOo

Matthew jumped back from the mouse being thrown at the computer, even though there was a barrier that separated him from his master – permanently.

"Did I scare him?" He asked, walking closer to the screen to try to get a better look. He pressed against the glass, looking left and right through the transparent sequence roll that skewed his vision. It took him a while to see Master, lying on the floor while rubbing his hand.

"Oops," Matthew whispered, "Sorry."

Master's head turned back to the computer, his blue eyes as wide as Matthew's headphone ear cup (and they were very huge, they took up half of his own head, which made Matthew's head look small on the box art).

"I-I didn't mean to scare you, Master," He said again, watching as Master's eyes grew even more and he leaned back. "What? Never had a computer talk to you before?"

Master's mouth opened, but Matthew couldn't understand what he was saying. His mouth repeated an opening and closing action before his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he fell onto the floor.

"Master?" No response.

"He's fainted," He heard Ludwig's stern voice spit at him, turning around to see the anti-virus program was standing at the door. "I heard Master scream, and I came to make sure he was okay. That _you_ didn't do anything."

Matthew's eyes widened, "I – I just tried to talk to him! He tried to close me out and I begged him not to –"

"He scares easily," Ludwig cut in, "The other night he was looking up ghost stories and scared himself until he fainted. He always does that, for no reason. Of course, when he screams I always run in and make sure he's fine –"

"Wait, you can hear him?" Matthew asked, pointing at Master from where he stood, "I could only see his mouth move!"

Ludwig shrugged, "You're a vocal singing program, and you're not supposed to hear what your master says."

* * *

><p><strong>**Ugh, this chapter did not turn out how I wanted it to. I typed it during school, so I was distracted by kids looking over my shoulder and teachers yelling. But my friend wanted me to type this chapter, so I said "Screw it, a short one won't hurt."<strong>

**I hope you enjoy until I get around to updating again. I feel like writing a dark Mario story now. BAIII!****


	4. Chapter 4

"…I'm not supposed to hear what Master says?" Matthew asked himself when Ludwig left his room, after being forcefully escorted there. "But why? My last Master practically talked to me like I was a real person! And – and I heard him clear as day! Or so, I thought I did…"

He was sure all of those praises his last Master gave him weren't in his head. He could've sworn he heard a French accented voice laughing before he bragged about his work and how well Matthew pulled it off. He _heard_ it, there was no doubt.

Maybe there was some sort of process to hear what Master had to say? Or maybe it was the computer? The operating system code was different; he was probably on a desktop from the looks of it.

"Hmm," The singing synthesis program sat on the floor and thought aloud, "Maybe I did something when I had registry errors on the last computer… I'm certain I did. During my trial I didn't hear my previous master at all."

The thoughts came to him slowly, sneaking into the file room and messing up his own files would result in another registry error, migraines, night sweats, and soon, he'd have to be uninstalled and reinstalled again, and the thought of uninstallation made him shiver. (The experience wasn't that bad the first time, but that was only because he was new and didn't care whether he worked or not. The second time, however, was horrifying).

A sudden pounding on his door broke Matthew from his thoughts, sitting upright while the door opened to his chamber, "Matthew, if you would please come with me." Ludwig's voice echoed inside. More than eager to leave this dark place, now that he thought of it, Matthew leaped up and quickly followed him.

In the hall, Ludwig began talking, "After double checking to make sure you weren't dangerous to my computer's community, I arranged your room for you. You're lucky you get a spacious area; this computer only has maybe two or three other programs living here. I'm lucky to be a unit here."

Only three other programs at most? Matthew was pleased, the thought of nine or ten other programs running around while he was trying to sing for master no longer needed to bug him. "I agree, come to think of it."

"You come from a crowded computer?" Ludwig asked, turning to the left while Matthew almost kept on going straight.

"S-somewhat, my last Master had at least three other VOCATALIA that I had to room with, before they all got sick, a translating program, a very overworked internet program, three art programs who were always eating, and four movie making programs."

"Must've been a busy man," Ludwig muttered, opening a door on his left without any indication that he was going to slow down for it, "Here is your room. If you get lost, call for me and I'll lead you back."

"Wait! Wait!"

Matthew and Ludwig turned around to see a woman running up to them, her brown hair flying out behind her from under a green beret with a world symbol on it, boots clapping against the floor annoyingly.

With a sigh, Ludwig addressed the woman, "Yes, Elizabeta?"

Elizabeta came to a halt before the two, taking a second to catch her breath before speaking, "I wanted to meet the newcomer! A singer, eh?" she asked while circling Matthew, admiring his attire, "I got notes that said I had to be on the look out for updates for a VOCATALIA, and I'm guessing it's you. This is a colorful get up you got, much like what I've been seeing has been gaining popularity in the online shopping area."

"Ahem, Matthew, this is Elizabeta, or, as her program name is, Elizanet Explorer. As internet, she takes her job a little too far sometimes," Ludwig eyeballed the woman, "Always bringing up disturbing ads for master when he uses her."

"They're not disturbing; you're just embarrassed to be scanning them!" Elizabeta laughed.

"W-well, nice to meet you, Elizabeta," Matthew said, "I'm sure you know plenty of information about many topics."

"Yes, yes I do, like me to search something for you?" She smiled, staring back at Matthew with translucent green numbers flowing across her lighter green eyes. "I can contact anyone you want me to, such as Ivan at Google or Natalia at Yahoo! or Kat at Bing –"

"Actually, I wouldn't recommend Natalia; I found some viruses from her trying to get into the file room last week." Ludwig snapped, causing Matthew to cringe – both in fright and in bad memory.

"Oh…" Elizabeta blinked, "Alright then."

Matthew then spoke up, "Would it be alright if you looked to see if I'm getting any updates soon?"

"Can do!" Elizabeta pushed into Matthew's room, followed by the other programs as she plopped herself down on a couch. "You requested updates for VOCATALIA CANADALOID? Using Google. Https colon slash slash www dot google dot com slash pound sign hl equals en amp sclient equals psy-ab and q equals canadaloid plus updates and oq equals canadaloid plus updates and aq equals f and aqi equals and aql equals and gs underscore l equals hp.3...6994.7949.1.8..1237.1j5j2.8.0...0.0.N58rZlvOv-c and pbx equals 1 and bav equals on.2,or.r_gc.r_pw.r_qf., and fp equals 84fc3fb1fec5f40d and biw equals 1280 and bih equals 667..."

"Um, does she have to say everything she does?" Matthew asked quietly.

"Yes, even when she doesn't need to," Ludwig rubbed his forehead at Elizabeta's monotone voice listing off codes and websites she was looking at, "Otherwise, she's very useful."

"Uh huh." Matthew's eyes lit up when he heard Elizabeta mutter 'redirecting to www dot vocatalia dot com slash updates slash canadaloid…'

"It seems that she's found something," Ludwig smiled when the woman finally silenced, "Well, Elizabeta?"

Matthew held his breath, face turning red, hoping he was going to get another update very soon.

Elizabeta blinked, at the two before she said, "No more updates planned for VOCATALIA ONE, CANADALOID."

* * *

><p><strong>**OHHH SUSPENSE!<strong>

**Well, this was fun to type. I'm excused from all of my final exams, but I sat in my English teacher's room with the kids who did have to do the final exam to type this. Hope it came out well, it was really silent and I was trying to eat spaghetti without making too much noise. ****


End file.
